Two Piece, le pouvoir des femmes
by CharlieLaHobbit
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy a bien des amis pour l'aider dans sa quête. Des amis qui seront toujours là pour lui, quoiqu'il advienne. Cependant, il n'y a pas qu'eux qui l'aident. Il y a elles. Elles sont cinq, chacune a son histoire, son passé, son avenir. Mais elles ont toutes ce point commun : aider le jeune Chapeau de Paille à réaliser son destin. Définitivement en pause.
1. Prologue

**Two Piece, le pouvoir des femmes**

**ARC 1 : Laissons le destin faire ses choix**

**Prologue**

Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de vous décrire le début : Luffy, 17 ans, prend la mer pour trouver le One Piece et devenir le seigneur des pirates. Non, cette partie là, vous la connaissez. Nous, nous allons nous intéresser à une partie plus secrète, plus enfouie : ce qui se passait dans la tête de notre héros à ce moment là. Il n'était pas en train de rêver aux grandes aventures qui allaient lui arriver, ce que tout le monde croyait. Non. Il pensait à autre chose : des voix, des voix de femmes plus précisément. Elles résonnaient dans sa tête, ce qui le troublait.

"- **L**uffy ... Luffy ...

-**Q**ue … Que me voulez-vous ?! Qui êtes-vous ? !

-**N**e t'inquiète pas …Nous ne te voulons aucun mal …Quant à qui nous sommes …

**N**ous sommes des femmes … Des femmes qui peuvent t'aider …

-**J**e n'ai besoin de personne !

**S**i, Luffy, tu as besoin de nous …

-**N**ous allons te guider vers ton futur, vers ton destin … Tu nous rencontreras un jour ou l'autre …

**N**ous sommes les femmes qui bouleverseront ta vie …

-**M**ais je n'en ai pas envie ! Laissez-moi tranquille !

-**A ****b****i****e****n****t**ôt Luffy … Que les étoiles guident tes pas …"

Les voix s'éteignirent. Le pirate resta seul sur son embarcation à réfléchir aux événements qui venaient de se produire. Lorsque la nuit tomba, il crut voir un sourire malicieux se dessiner sur les étoiles qui semblait dire.

"**N**ous guiderons tes pas… À jamais !"

Note de l'auteur

Normalement il y a des couleurs pour se retrouver dans les personnages (surtout pour le prologue), mais vu qu'il n'y en a pas sur ce site, ça rajoute une touche de mystère. C'est ça que sur la dernière phrase du dialogue il y a une partie qui est en gras (plusieurs personnages parlent en même temps). Bref, ceci est le prologue de ma fiction qui se déroulera en trois arcs, chacun divisés en 20/25 chapitres. Cette fiction comporte des OCs que je vous présenterai au fil du temps.


	2. Chapitre 1

**ARC 1 : Laissons le destin faire ses choix**

**Chapitre 1 : Le début d'une longue histoire**

Point de vue externe

Grand Line, immense étendu d'eau abritant les plus féroces créatures au monde. Elle est connue pour sa dangerosité, avec tous ces pirates la naviguant dans l'espoir de trouver le One Piece, fabuleux trésor de Gol D Roger, seigneur des pirates. Ce dernier l'avait caché au fin fond de cette mer, dans le but de décourager plus d'un. Parmi ces valeureux marins se trouvait l'éternel rival de Roger, celui qui a eu le pouvoir d'obtenir le titre d'empereur des mers : Edward Negwate, plus connu sous le nom de Barbe Blanche. Le bateau de ce dernier, le fier et imposant Moby Dick, naviguait tranquillement sous le soleil brûlant de quatorze heures. La plupart des membres de l'équipage étaient partit se reposer dans leurs cabines. Seul trois hommes étaient restés sur le pont principal, à jouer aux cartes. Malgré leur activité passionnante, tous trois s'ennuyaient ferme : l'un regardait la mer en soupirant, l'autre admirait l'un de ses sabres et le dernier … Faisait du feu avec son doigt ?! Ah oui, c'est vrai, une personne ne les connaissant pas pourrait trouver cela stupéfiant, mais je préfère vous les présenter :

Le premier est Portgas D Ace, 21 ans, commandant de la 2nd flotte de Barbe Blanche. Détenteur du Pyro-Pyro no mi, ou fruit du feu, avec lequel il peut créer du feu avec n'importe quelle partie de son corps.

Le second, qui regardait son sabre, est Thatch, 32 ans, commandant de la 3ème flotte de Barbe Blanche. Aucun fruit du démon, mais deux sabres bien tranchant.

Le dernier est Marco, 27 ans, commandant de la 1ère flotte de Barbe Blanche. Possède le fruit du Tori-Tori no mi, ou fruit du phénix, qui lui permet de se transformer en ce mythique animal.

Aucuns d'entre eux ne parlaient, ils se contentaient du regard. Seulement, l'homme feu décida de briser le silence :

« -**J**'m'ennuie ! se plaignit-il

-**N**ous avions compris, tu sais ! Dit le commandant sur les nerfs ; Cela fait une centaine de fois que tu nous le dis.

-**M**ais ça fait une centaine de fois qu'il ne se passe toujours rien ! Thatch, tu pourrais me soutenir, non ?!

-**J**e suis d'accord avec Marco, Ace. Maintenant, tu arrêtes de faire ton enfant et tais-toi !

-**S**eulement si Marco vérifie une dernière fois qu'il n'y a aucun bateau de la Marine !

-**D**emande-lui directement

-**M**arco ? Implora l'homme feu avec des yeux de chien battu

-**O**k, je regarde, ça ne sert à rien de me faire cette tête là… »

Le phœnix pris sa longue vue et regarda une énième fois. Secrètement, il espérait lui aussi un peu d'action, mais il ne voyait que de l'eau à perte de vue. Soudain, il vu une petite embarcation non-loin du navire. Il se leva, et s'approcha de la rambarde pour mieux apercevoir la silhouette.

« -**Th**atch, viens par ici ! Ordonna le phénix

-**P**ourquoi ?

-**V**iens, j'te dis !

-**Q**ui y'a t-il ? Questionna le 4ème commandant en se rapprochant

-**P**rend la longue-vue et dit moi s'il y a bien une embarcation là-bas ; Dit-il en désignant la silhouette

-**N**on, il n'y a rien … Attends ! Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose ! C'est une barque, et il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur !

-**Q**ui est-ce ? Intervint Ace

-**A**ucune idée, mais en tout cas, il ou elle est évanoui

-**V**a la chercher, Thatch

-**P**ourquoi moi ? demanda le jeune homme avant de croiser le regard du second remplis de sous-entendus ; Très bien, j'y vais ! »

Le commandant de la 4ème flotte sauta à l'eau et nagea vers la petite barque. Arrivé sur l'embarcation, il découvrit que le propriétaire était une jeune femme inconsciente. Alerté par son état critique, il l'attrapa et retourna au navire.

« **M**arco, envoie l'échelle, vite ! »

Le jeune homme attrapa l'échelle et la lança vers son compagnon. Ce dernier, de sa main libre, s'accrocha à elle et se fis remonter par ses compagnons.

« -**P**lus vite, elle est mal en point !

-**V**ous n'êtes pas légers ! »

Les 2 commandants réussirent à hisser sur le pont leur frère et la jeune femme. Celui-ci la déposa délicatement sur le sol et écouta les faibles battements de son cœur.

« -**E**lle vit encore, mais son état est critique. Il faut l'emmener immédiatement à l'infirmerie !

-**J**e m'en occupe ! »

Ace la prit dans ses bras et partit dans les couloirs, suivi de ses deux frères. Ils marchèrent un bout de temps avant d'arriver enfin à l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils furent déçus : la pièce était vide, aucun médecin ou infirmière n'étaient présents.

« -**M**erde…

-**O**ù peuvent-ils être ?

-**P**eut-être dans le réfectoire ?

-**P**as bête… Thatch, va voir s'il y a quelqu'un là-bas

-**P**ourquoi moi ?

-**P**arce que je ne vais laisser une jeune femme dans la même pièce qu'un pervers

-**J**e ne suis pas pervers, j'aime juste les jolies femmes, nuance !

-**L**a nuance est fine

-**I**nexistante, je dirai ! Rajouta le plus jeune des trois

-**T**ais-toi Ace, un gamin comme toi ne peut pas comprendre ce qu'est l'amour des femmes ! »

Le regard d'Ace se voilà d'une lueur triste. Il baissa les yeux, se mordit les lèvres et serra les poings.

« -**C**'est vrai, tu as raison. Je ne sais pas m'y faire avec les femmes.

-**J**e suis désolé, p'tit frère ; s'excusa Thatch, se rendant compte de son erreur ; Pour me faire pardonner, je cours, que dis-je, je vole chercher une infirmière ! Rajouta-t-il, faisant sourire son compagnon »

Le commandant de la 4ème flotte partit dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une personne pouvant les aider. Les autres restèrent dans l'infirmerie à vérifier que l'état de la naufragée restait stable.

« -**J**e suis désolé du tournant qu'a pris cette conversation. Je sais qu'il est encore trop tôt pour en parler.

-**T**'inquiète, j'ai tourné la page désormais.

-**C**'est ce que tu dis, mais je te surprends souvent à regarder tristement la mer.

-**C**e n'est pas bien d'espionner les gens…

-**S**eulement si cela peut nous aider à comprendre. »

Le jeune commandant sourit, avant que Thatch, suivit d'une jeune femme blonde en tenue d'infirmière, pénétra dans la salle.

« -**E**nfin, tu en as mis du temps

-**C**'est qu'on à eu un petit problème et-

-**Th**atch a eu la brillante idée de venir me chercher dans le dortoir des filles ce qui a provoqué la colère de ces dernières ; **D**it l'infirmière en coupant le commandant

- **Th**atch… Soupira Marco, blasé

-**J**e voulais juste jeter un œil.

-**O**u deux … comme toujours.

-**E**n tout cas, merci d'être venu si vite, Isa !

-**D**e rien. Alors, où est la blessée ?

-**I**ci ; Dit Marco en s'écartant pour que l'infirmière puisse apercevoir la jeune femme»

L'infirmière sortit du matériel, puis s'approcha de la jeune femme et commença à l'ausculter. Les trois garçons restèrent adossés au mur en la regardant faire. Plus les minutes passaient, puis le stress montait. Brisant le silence qui régnait, Isa rangea son matériel et se tourna vers les trois commandants.

« -**A**lors ?

-**E**h bien, vous avez bien fait de la sauver, elle était au bord de la mort. Premièrement, elle était grièvement blessée à l'abdomen. La blessure n'a pas été soignée, seul des bandages la recouvraient. Deuxièmement, elle est affamée et assoiffée.

-**E**lle va s'en sortir ?

-**O**ui. Il lui faut juste du repos. Beaucoup de repos.

-**T**u as entendu Thatch : tu la laisses tranquille.

-**J**'ai le droit de la regarder ?

-**N**on.

-**E**n gros on doit sortir et retourner s'ennuyer comme jamais ?

-**O**ui.»

Les jeunes hommes commencèrent à sortir de l'infirmerie quand l'infirmière attrapa Marco par le col.

« -**P**eux-tu la surveiller ?

-**S**i tu veux, mais je ne pourrai pas le faire toute la journée.

-**J**e demanderai à Ace de te relayer.

-**T**rès bien. »

Le phénix prit une chaise et s'installa à côté du lit où reposait la jeune femme. Il la détailla de plus près en commençant par son visage : elle avait une petite bouille d'enfant, marquée par des traits de fatigue. Sa peau était pâle. Ses yeux étaient clos, on pouvait juste distinguer ses paupières et ses longs cils. Sa bouche était petite et légèrement rosé. Son visage était enveloppé par de longs cheveux bleu ciel. Ils lui arrivaient dans le haut du dos. Son front était caché par quelques mèches folles, le reste étant derrière ses oreilles. Il descendit alors sur le reste du corps. Elle avait de belles formes. Une poitrine correcte, de jolies formes, de longues jambes fines et des petits pieds. Ses bras étaient recouverts de tatouages, mais il restait quelques parcelles de peau visible, comme s'il manquait quelque chose. La jeune femme ne portait qu'une légère robe blanche déchirée qui laissait apparaître ses sous-vêtements. Il était envoûté par la beauté mystérieuse de cette femme, et surtout par son air familier. Il connaissait ce visage et ces cheveux si particuliers. Il les avait déjà vus, mais il ne s'en souvenait plus.

« **J**'ai bien l'impression que toi et tes mystères vont venir semer le trouble dans notre équipage… »

* * *

><p><span>Une semaine plus tard<span>

Une semaine était passée depuis l'arrivée de la jeune femme. Les trois commandants avaient prévenu l'équipage de sa présence, malgré le fait qu'elle dormait depuis ce temps. L'équipage attendait avec impatience son réveil. Ce jour là, il faisait très beau et tout l'équipage était réuni sur le pont pour faire une partie de volley. Le match était arbitré par Barbe Blanche en personne. Sur le terrain, les équipages d'Ace et de Marco s'affrontaient sous les regards amusés de leurs compagnons.

« -**T**u ferais mieux d'abandonner l'allumette !

-**D**ans tes rêves, le poulet ! »

Poing Ardent lança avec force la balle sur son adversaire. Ce dernier l'attrapa et la renvoya. L'échange durait longtemps, si bien qu'il ne restait que les commandants de la 1ère et 2nd divisions à jouer tandis que dans l'infirmerie, les infirmières étaient calmes et surveillaient la jeune femme tout en discutant. C'est alors qu'elle émergea brutalement de son long sommeille. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup, découvrant la pureté de ses iris bleu nuit.

« -**O**-où suis-je ?

-**A**h, tu es réveillée.

-**Q**ui êtes-vous ?

-**N**e t'inquiète pas. Je suis Isa, infirmière sur le navire de Barbe Blanche

-**B**arbe Blanche ? !

-**L**ui-même.

-**A**lors vous êtes des pirates ? !

-**O**ui. »

La jeune femme bondit hors du lit et courut vers la porte de l'infirmerie.

« **R**este ici ! Tu es encore blessée ! »

La jeune femme ne l'écouta pas et partit en direction du pont. Les infirmières la suivirent calmement pour ne pas lui faire peur . Sur le pont, Marco et Ace étaient toujours en train de se disputer. Ils furent stoppés par l'arrivée fracassante de la jeune femme. Cette dernière était essoufflée d'avoir couru ainsi. Elle s'appuya sur le mur, puis leva les yeux lançant des éclairs de colère vers l'équipage stupéfait.

« -**A**lors tu es enfin réveillée. Je suis Barbe Blanche, capitaine de ce bateau.

-**N**e gaspille pas ta salive, vieux croulant ! Je sais très bien qui vous êtes : un sale pirate ! Cracha t-elle

-**P**arles à Père sur un autre ton, veux-tu ?!

-« **P**arle à père sur un autre ton ! » Dit-elle en se moquant ; Tu crois vraiment que je vais t'écouter ?!

-**T**u ferais mieux de le faire ; menaça-t-il en faisant apparaître des flammes bleus

-**J**e n'ai pas peur de toi, tu me fais plus pitié qu'autre chose !

-**P**ardon ?!

-**E**lle n'a pas tort la p'tite

-**T**oi, la bougie, j't'ai pas causé !

-**T**u vas regretter c'que t'as dit ! »

Le jeune homme, en feu, fonça sur elle. Elle l'évita, puis fit apparaître un marteau géant. L'homme de feu, ayant à peine le temps de se relever, se fit envoyer valser à l'autre bout du pont par le puissant coup de marteau envoyé par la jeune femme. Barbe Blanche se leva et interrompit le combat.

« -**Q**ui es-tu pour t'en prendre à mes fils ainsi ?

-**J**e me nomme Ciel D. Mizuiro. Retiens bien ce nom, car c'est celui qui va t'envoyer derrière les barreaux !

-**E**h bien, Mizuiro, tu as du cran pour t'en prendre à l'équipage le plus célèbre au monde.

- **E**t toi, t'es bien vieux pour la célébrité te monte à la tête !

-**T**u m'plais bien gamine ! Rigola l'empereur

-**J**'t'ai déjà dit que j'suis pas une gamine ! Et-"

La bleutée ne put terminer sa phrase car une vive douleur s'empara soudainement de son corps. Elle ne tint pas le choc et s'évanouit. Marco, étant tout près d'elle, la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

« -**Q**ue faisons-nous d'elle désormais ? Demanda-t-il à Barbe Blanche

-**S**oignez-la jusqu'à son réveille. Nous déciderons de son sort après.

-**B**ien père. Marco, peux-tu la porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie ? Je te rejoins après que je serai allé voir l'état d'Ace. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça et partit dans le bateau avec la blessée dans ses bras, tandis que l'infirmière se dirigeait vers Ace qui était étalé sur le sol. Elle s'agenouillât auprès de lui et le secoua légèrement.

« -**I**l s'est endormi. A première vue, il n'a pas de blessure grave. Lorsqu'il se réveillera, dites-lui de venir me voir.

-**T**rès bien, laissez-le ici ; Ordonna le capitaine »

Après cet incident, le reste de l'équipage se dispersèrent pour vaquer à leurs occupations. Seul Barbe Blanche était resté pensif sur le pont.

« Ciel D. Mizuiro… Alors ils ont une fille… »

* * *

><p><span>Note de l'auteur<span>

Enfin le premier chapitre ! Si il y a encore des fautes, prévenez moi ! Les commandes arriverons bientôt, je bosse dessus *^*


	3. Chapitre 2

**ARC 1 : Laissons le destin faire ses choix**

**Chapitre 2 : Mais qui es-tu ?**

Point de vue externe

Une belle journée s'annonçait pour les pirates de Barbe Blanche. Tout l'équipage était réuni dans la grande salle pour le premier repas. Malgré l'heure matinale, la joie et la bonne humeur étaient au rendez-vous : tout le monde chantait et riait. Seules les infirmières sirotaient tranquillement leurs thés en riant des bêtises de leurs compagnons. Barbe Blanche regardait ses fils d'un sourire amusé et bu une gorgée de son verre. Des centaines de gâteaux et fruits en tout genre étaient présent sur la table, ainsi que de nombreuses boissons. Les hommes du Moby Dick se régalaient tranquillement de ce festin. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en un grand fracas et laissa apparaître une ombre noire qui fonçait à toute vitesse sur le capitaine, sabres à la main.

« -BARBE BLANCHE ! »

Ce dernier soupira. Depuis que la jeune femme était réveillée, elle passait son temps à s'attaquer à lui et à son équipage. Tandis que le premier commandant intercepta sa route, un autre la saisit par le bras et l'envoya valser sur le mur. Elle se cogna en un craquement sourd et s'écroula par terre.

« -'foiré ! »

Malgré ses nombreux os sûrement cassés, elle se leva et se prépara à une nouvelle attaque. Elle fit apparaître deux poignards soigneusement affûtés. Elle leva ses yeux bleus chargés d'éclairs vers ses adversaires et passa à l'attaque.

« -Je tuerais quiconque se mettra en travers de ma route »

Comme pour accompagner ses paroles, la jeune femme fonça sur le commandant le plus proche. Elle prit appui sur son pied gauche et bondit. Sa jambe droite fendit l'air et s'abattit sur le cou du phœnix. Celui-ci la stoppa, puis agrippa sa jambe pour mettre à terre la tatouée. Mais elle se rattrapa sur ses mains, bondit en arrière et retomba sur ses pieds. Elle se releva difficilement. Un filet de sang dégoulinait de ses lèvres. Son corps encore sous le choc du précédent coup, elle se positionna pour prochaine attaque. A peine eut-elle relevé la tête qu'elle toussota et cracha du sang ; puis s'effondra sur le sol.

« -Combientième fois ? Questionna l'homme feu

-Je ne compte plus … Répondit le 1er commandant

-Ce n'est pas un jeu ! S'emporta l'infirmière ; Ça vous amuse de la voir dans cet état ? ! Regardez-la ! »

Les deux commandants, confus, jetèrent un regard vers la jeune femme étendu par terre. Il était vrai que son état était critique. Depuis son réveille, elle ne faisait que se battre, et à chaque fois c'était la défaite. Refusant tous soins de la part des infirmières, son état empirait de jour en jour, et de plus, elle ne mangeait et ne buvait pas. Marco se souvenait même de la surprendre la nuit, réveillé, alors que la fatigue réduisait peu à peu sa vivacité. Regrettant amèrement leurs paroles, ils s'excusèrent.

« -Désolé Isa … Je n'aurais pas du plaisanter avec ces choses là …

-Moi aussi … »

Isa soupira. Difficile de savoir s'ils étaient sincères ou non. Avec des caractères pareils, les deux commandants étaient imprévisibles, surtout dans leurs agissements.

« -J'espère que vous avez bien compris ; Commença t-elle ; Je vous avais pourtant dis que je n'aimais pas que l'on plaisante avec la médecine … »

En voyant la mine déconfite de ses frères, elle se calma et esquissa un sourire.

« -Au moins, vous vous êtes excusés …Mais ne recommencez pas !

-Oui … Répondirent en cœur »

Ils retournèrent s'asseoir, gênés par le regard moqueur de leurs compagnons, tandis qu'Isa soulevait la blessée et partait la soigner avec d'autres infirmières. Thatch, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, s'approcha des deux fautifs et railla.

« -De vrais gosses !

-Ferme-la Thatch ! Répondit le plus jeune

-Ou je crame tes chers cheveux ! Finit l'autre

-Que de violence ! Se moqua l'homme à l'étrange coupe

-Thatch ? Demanda le phœnix avec une veine sur la tempe

-Ouiii ?

-FERME-LA ! dit-il en écrasant son poing sur la tête du 4ème commandant »

Les autres commandants rirent des gamineries des plus jeunes. Thatch se massait le crâne en rigolant, tandis qu'Ace et Marco grommelaient des phrases inintelligibles dans leurs coins.

« -'brutis …

-Chibi-Ace est de mauvais poil, tous aux abris ! Se moqua gentiment Vista

-Vista, ne le met pas plus en colère qu'il ne l'est déjà, dit Izo

-Mais c'est drôle de voir notre petit Ace s'énerver pour un rien ! Rigola Haruta

-T'es plus petit qu'Ace, Haruta … Remarqua Joz

-Pas en âge mental ! dit-il en continuant de rigoler »

Pour toute réponse, Portgas leurs adressa un regard noir. Ces derniers en rigolèrent de plus belle. Marco, quant à lui, s'était calmé. Il s'était servi une tasse de café et la buvait tranquillement tous en lisant les informations du jour dans le journal. Ils fronçaient les sourcils au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Reposant son journal, il se leva pour aller ranger sa tasse dans la cuisine, puis repartit s'asseoir auprès de ses compagnons. Ils étaient en train de rire d'Ace qui s'était endormis dans son assiette.

« -Alors Marco, les nouvelles sont bonnes ?

-Pas vraiment … La Marine est déjà au courant que nous hébergeons Ciel D. Mizuiro. Ils risquent d'envoyer des renforts ainsi que des vice-amiraux

-Mais ce sont de super bonnes nouvelles ça !

-Et en quoi, Ace ?

-Enfin un peu d'action !

-Ace … puis-je te rappeler que nous avons une blessée à bord

-Marco, c'que tu peux être rabat-joie … On la protégera !

-Ce n'est pas si simple Ace. Elle nous cause déjà pas mal de problèmes, alors s'il faut la surveiller, non-merci »

Barbe Blanche, qui avait contemplé la scène avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, éclata d'un rire qui résonna dans toute la salle

« -Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire, père ?

-Vous, mes fils !

-Mais père, pourquoi vous intéressez-vous autant à cette fille ? Questionna Marco

-Disons que ses parents étaient des amis à moi ; ce qui m'intrigue car ils étaient des pirates, et vu sa réaction à son arrivée, elle déteste les pirates.

-Étaient-ils célèbrent ? Demanda Ace

-Ses parents ?

-Oui.

-Oui, il l'était sur South Blue, de là où ils étaient originaires, et légèrement sur Grand Line. Connaissez-vous les Amants Azurs, Ciel D. Torukoïshi et Ciel D. Aoi ?

-J'en ai vaguement entendu parler ; Répondit Marco ; On raconte qu'ils sont restés ensemble jusqu'à leurs morts … Dans certains villages de Grand Line, cette histoire est dite comme «une véritable preuve d'amour» par les jeunes filles …

-NE PARLE D'EUX COMME CA ! Hurla la jeune femme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce ; TU NE LES CONNAIS PAS ! TU NE SAIS RIEN D'EUX !

-Crois-moi jeune fille, je les connais mieux que tu ne le penses …

-C'EST FAUX ! VOUS NE CONNAISSEZ PAS MES PARENTS !

-Calme-toi …

-NON, JE NE ME CALMERAIS PAS !

-Que fait-on, père ?

-Rien pour l'instant. Si elle attaque, immobilisez-la, elle doit rester consciente.

-Bien. Acquiesça Marco

-Jeune fille, dit Barbe Blanche en se tournant vers la bleutée, Je voudrais savoir comment tes parents nous ont quittés, et pourquoi une telle rancune envers les pirates ?

-Je hais les pirates ! TOUS LES PIRATES ! Hurla-t-elle ; Ils m'ont tout pris …

-Que s'est-il passé pour que tu nous détestes à ce point ?

-Je n'ai plus rien à te dire, cracha-t-elle ; si ce n'est que je vais te tuer et empocher ta prime !

-Tes ambitions sont veines, jeune fille ! Tu devrais te calmer pour que nous discutions tranquillement, cela nous évitera te t'abîmer plus que tu ne l'es déjà …

-Plutôt mourir ! »

Mizuiro mit un terme à cette discussion en s'élançant sur Barbe Blanche, une lance à la main. Avec facilités, elle évita les commandants qui se jetaient sur elle. Bondissant, elle atterrit souplement derrière Marco. Sans ne lui prêter aucune attention, elle fonça sur l'imposant empereur en hurlant.

« -C'EST LA FIN, BARBE BLANCHE ! »

Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé depuis le début de l'attaque. Alors que la jeune fille se rapprochait de lui à une vitesse folle, il ne cillait pas.

« -Comment peut-il être aussi sur de lui ? Se dit-elle ; Je vais l'embrocher et il ne fera rien … »

Lorsqu'elle fut à quelques centimètres, il l'attrapa fermement et la leva au-dessus du sol. De sa main, il entourait son maigre cou. Il ne serrait pas, la laissant respirer légèrement.

« -Monstre ! »

Newgate resserra un peu plus la prise sur son cou, de quoi la faire suffoquer.

« Tu détestes les pirates, certes, mais sache que je ne suis pas comme ces vulgaires gamins qui prennent du malin plaisir à faire du mal. Et tu n'es pas dans une position favorable pour me traiter de monstre. Tu as beau être costaude et agile au combat, tu ne fais le poids face à moi »

Elle s'agitait, tentant de s'échapper.

« -C'est impossible ! Je ne suis pas si faible que ça ! Je dois te vaincre ! Sinon, mes parents ne seront pas vengés ! »

Ses yeux bleus étaient remplis de larmes qui demandaient qu'à couler. Elle tremblait, tentant toujours de s'échapper de la poigne de Barbe Blanche.

« - Petite, raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé. Ton passé m'intrigue …

-Je ne peux pas ; Répondit-elle ; Vous n'êtes que des pirates, je ne peux pas vous raconter …

-Garder ça pour toi ne te feras que du mal. Tu peux me faire confiance, je connaissais bien tes parents …

-Non… Mes parents ne me le pardonneront pas …

-Tes parents ne pourront pas t'en vouloir … Il était eux même des pirates … Je suis un homme digne de confiance, tes parents étaient mes amis. Tu peux me le dire. Dit-il sur un ton plus doux

-Je…Très bien, je vais vous raconter… Soupira-t-elle, mais seulement à vous, finit-elle en désignant le reste de l'équipage »

Barbe Blanche la reposa par terre, puis elle s'écroula sur les genoux en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Il adressa un regard à ses fils. Tous comprirent et quittèrent la salle. Barbe Blanche resta seul avec Mizuiro. Il se retourna vers elle et l'inspecta. Isa disait vrai, la tatouée était mal en point. Flottant dans sa robe blanche encore plus abîmée qu'avant, elle respirait difficilement et l'on pouvait discerner ses côtes à travers le tissu. Elle était pied nu, les jambes couvertes de bleu et d'hématomes. Ses cheveux bleus cachaient son visage en larmes. Ces fameux cheveux bleus …La ressemblance avec ses parents était frappante… Que s'est-il passé pour qu'ils perdent la vie ? Ils étaient pourtant de valeureux combattants …Newgate s'agenouilla près de la jeune fille.

« -Raconte-moi. Que s'est-il passé ce jour là ?

-C'était i ans, sur l'île de Ionne, dans le village de Spilimbergo … »

* * *

><p><span>Note de l'auteur<span>

Ionne vient de la mer Ionniene en Italie Spilimbergo est un village à une heure de Venise. Et nom d'une pipe, que c'était chiant de corriger ce chapitre. Je me dégoutes moi-même. Bref. Demain, je postes plus de chapitre. Mais les commandes, eh bien, vous allez me frapper, mais je suis toujours au même stade :)


	4. Chapitre 3

**ARC 1 : Laissons le destin faire ses choix**

**Chapitre 3 : Massacre sous les flammes**

Point de vue Ciel D. Mizuiro

« Mes parents, apprenant ma future naissance, décidèrent d'arrêter leur activité de pirate pour s'installer sur une île de cultivateur commençais-je C'était une île paisible quasiment recouverte de vergers. Le petit village de Spilimbergo était la seule construction humaine de l'île. Je naquis là-bas en toute discrétion, à l'abri de la Marine. Mes parents devinrent eux aussi cultivateurs, abandonnant définitivement leur carrière de pirates. La Marine ne se souciait pas d'eux car il y avait du grabuge sur Grand Line, à cette époque. J'ai eu une enfance paisible. »

Barbe Blanche me regardait raconter ma vie avec intéressement. Un hochement de tête de sa part m'indiquait que je pouvais poursuivre.

« Un jour, à mes dix ans je crois, je m'occupais de récolter les oranges fraîchement mûres. En fouillant les arbres épais, je trouvais un drôle de fruit en forme de gousse de vanille. Étrangement, je me sentais attiré par le fruit. Me disant que ce n'était qu'un fruit sur des centaines, je le mangeais. C'est alors qu'une sensation m'envahit. Je me sentais plus forte, comme doté d'un nouveau pouvoir. Mon père m'appris, le soir même, que ce fruit n'étais autre qu'un fruit du démon. Ils décidèrent alors de connaître sa nature et je me rendis dans la bibliothèque du village pour en savoir plus. Le fruit des armes était désormais en ma possession. J'ai passé les années à m'entraîner et à me perfectionner. Mais je ne suis pas aller assez vite… »

J'avais fini ma tirade par un soupir de désolation. Newgate semblait boire chacune de mes paroles.

« Je pense que tu n'es en rien dans la mort de tes parents. Mais pourrais-tu poursuivre s'il te plait ? Cela me permettrait de voir si tu dis vrai »

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux et continua.

« - C'était pourtant un jour banal… Mais le destin en a voulu autrement …»

* * *

><p><span>3 ans auparavant<span>

Point de vue externe

La récolte s'annonçait magnifique pour les cultivateurs de l'île d'Ionne. Sous le soleil brûlant de midi, les habitants s'activaient autour des différends arbres fruitiers. Une femme, croulant sous le poids d'un énorme sac remplis de fruits juteux, tentait de circuler sur le sentier, évitant difficilement les obstacles. Ses longs cheveux bleus flottaient à l'air libre. Cependant, elle ne vu pas la branche à ses pieds et trébucha. Un homme accouru et la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Elle releva la tête et eu sourire gêné.

« Merci … »

L'homme lui fit un sourire radieux et la releva. Elle rougit puis tapota sa jupe pleine de poussières. Elle rigola gentiment et commença à ramasser les fruits éparpillé autour d'elle. Une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années passa juste à côté d'elle, portant également un panier plein de fruit, et lui dit :

« T'es pas doué m'man ! »

Elle rigola d'un rire enfantin, posa son sac et aida sa mère à ramasser les fruits.

« - Dit-donc mademoiselle la maladroite ! Tu es mal placé pour me faire des reproches, non ?

-Ça doit être génétique alors ! répondit la jeune fille en rigolant de plus belle »

Elles éclatèrent de rire sous l'œil amusé de l'homme qui avait suivi toute la conversation. Il attrapa le panier vide et le mit sur son dos.

« - Si mesdemoiselles ont fini de se chamailler comme des enfants de quatre ans, elles pourraient mettre les fruits dans ce panier !

-Quel rabat-joie que tu fais P'pa !

-Vilaine fille ! C'est comme ça qu'on s'adresse à son « Papounet ?! »

-Et après c'est moi qui ai 4 ans ! S'exclama-t-elle, vexée »

Les deux femmes se relevèrent en rigolant et posèrent leurs fruits dans le panier. La plus jeune fit mine de bouder et repartit vers les vergers, laissant ses parents seuls. Elle se retourna discrètement et les vit en train de se câliner et de s'embrasser, puis de repartir main dans la main. Elle sourit puis accéléra le pas. Elle croisa le reste des cultivateurs qui partaient prendre leurs pauses.

« - Bah alors, Mizu ? Tu ne viens pas prendre ta pause avec nous ? demanda l'un d'entre eux

-J'arrive ! Répondit-elle gaiement Je vais juste récupérer les paniers que j'ai laissés !

-D'acc' petite ! Fait vite ! »

Elle leurs sourit puis se mit à courir entre les arbres. Évitant les troncs massifs avec une agilité presque animale, elle fit apparaître deux sabres. Elle tranchait les cibles accrochées aux branches. Virevoltant entre les arbres, elle rangea ses armes et fit apparaître un arc. Elle décrocha une flèche, qui fendit l'air pour se planter en plein milieu d'une minuscule cible.

« En plein dans le mille … »

Elle sourit puis attrapa les deux paniers à sa droite. Elle fit demi-tour, puis rentra au village en sifflotant. Le soleil disparaissait derrière les collines, et la nuit glaciale commençait à s'installer. Une brise légère souleva les cheveux de Mizuiro, tandis qu'elle marchait tranquillement. Elle aperçu alors des flammes troublant le ciel noir sans étoiles. Horrifiée, elle s'aperçut que son village tout entier était consumé par le feu. De là où elle était, elle pouvait entendre des hurlements de terreur. Elle lâcha ses paniers et couru aussi vite que possible. Elle arriva au port, essoufflée, et découvrit le carnage. Des hommes, armes à la main, massacraient les habitants, et brûlaient les maisons. Les habitants tentaient de s'enfuir, mais ils étaient tous tués. Les enfants pleuraient à chaudes larmes, cherchant leurs parents. Partout, on pouvait entendre des cris, des hurlements. Personne n'était épargné : homme, femme, enfant. Mizuiro, paniquée, chercha du regard ses parents. Elle les vu se battre côte à côte, défendant leur vie du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

« MAMAN ! PAPA ! »

Ses parents se retournèrent, toujours assiégés par leurs ennemis.

« FUIT, MIZUIRO ! FUIT ! »

Torukoïshi accouru auprès de sa fille. Sa joue était entaillée et du sang coulait, goutte par goutte.

« -Papa … Que se passe-t-il ?!

-Des pirates ont attaqué le village ! Tu dois fuir !

-Mais … Et toi ?! Et maman ?! »

L'homme n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Il aperçu sa femme à terre, avec une profonde blessure à l'abdomen, s'apprêtant à se faire tuer par un pirate.

« AOÏ ! »

Il se précipita vers elle et intercepta le coup. Il répliqua par une droite, mais l'ennemi fut plus rapide : il saisit son poignet et le brisa. Torukoïshi hurla sous le coup de la douleur et s'effondra aux côtés de sa femme.

« PAPA ! hurla Mizuiro »

Son père lui adressa un regard remplit d'impuissance. Il se releva péniblement et fit face au pirate. Il lui jeta un regard remplis de haine, puis saisit un sabre traînant par-là et le tua sans pitié. Il se tourna vers sa femme, gravement blessée, et souleva délicatement puis retourna auprès de sa fille. Elle pleurait, voyant ses parents si faible. Son père s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura quelques mots.

« - Je crois que tu as compris, ma chérie. Tu dois quitter cette île. Prend la mer, part loin d'ici. Il n'a plus rien n'à faire.

-Mais je ne peux pas vous abandonner ! dit-elle le visage ravagé par les larmes

-Mon cœur … Tu ne peux plus rien ici. Enfuis-toi.

-Non ! Je ne partirais pas sans vous !

-Mizuiro. Nous allons mourir. Nous sommes condamnés, ta mère et moi. Les armes des pirates étaient enduites de poison. »

Il cracha du sang et manqua de s'écrouler, mais sa fille le rattrapa. Il prit apprit sur ses épaules et lui murmura une dernière phrase.

« Mizuiro, je veux que tu quittes cette île pour toujours. Mais avant, j'ai un service à te demander. »

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit :

« Venge-nous, Mizuiro, survie pour nous ! »

La jeune fille acquiesça, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Elle adressa un dernier regard à ses parents, qui lui accordèrent un infime sourire. Mizuiro se retourna et sauta dans l'un des seuls bateaux restant. Elle attrapa une rame et s'éloigna le plus loin possible de l'île. Torukoïshi la regarda s'enfuir et se tourna vers le "pirate" qui venait d'arriver.

« - Que c'est touchant ! Railla-t-il Alors tu as un cœur ?! La belle affaire !

-J'étais sur que tu étais dans cette histoire, Sakazuki !

-En effet ! »

L'homme à la cape eut un rire satanique, puis reprit.

« - Vous avez perdu, misérables pirates.

-Je ne suis pas si sur. Tu as peut-être réussi à nous éliminer, mais elle, rien ne pourra la tuer ! »

L'homme le toisa avec pitié puis se retourna, faisant voler sa cape où le mot « justice » était inscrit. Il finit de massacrer le reste des habitants résistant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, puis remonta sur son navire avec ses officiers et s'éloigna de l'île en feu. Les Amants Azurs étaient allongés à côté, se tenant par la main. Aoi toussa et s'adressa à son mari.

« J'aurai tellement voulut la voir une dernière fois … »

Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Torukoishi lui caressa tendrement la joue et lui répondit.

« Moi aussi … »

Aoi ferma les yeux, laissant les larmes ravagées son visage. Torukoishi lui murmura une dernière parole, avant de sombrer dans le néant.

« Adieu, mon aimée … »

Les pirates bombardèrent l'île, qui n'était plus qu'une mer de flamme. Mizuiro était désormais seule à la merci des eaux. Elle pleurait à n'en plus s'arrêter, les yeux rivés sur son île. Elle s'effondra sur sa barque, hurlant de rage et d'impuissance. Ils étaient tous morts … Sa famille, ses amis … Tous …

« JE VOUS VENGERAIS ! JE LE PROMET »

Ses paroles étaient remplies d'une haine incontrôlable. Au loin, les flammes semblaient refléter la souffrance des habitants. Mizuiro jeta un dernier regard à son île. Celui-ci était vide. Quelque chose c'était brisé en elle.

* * *

><p><span>Point de vue Ciel D. Mizuiro<span>

Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de pleurer. J'entendais encore les cris de désespoir des habitants dans ma tête. Je repliai mes jambes contre mon torse et enfouis ma tête entre mes bras. Je ne veux pas montrer ma faiblesse à cet homme. Je jetai un coup d'œil. Il fixait le sol et réfléchissait. Nous restâmes une dizaine de minutes comme ça. Puis, il se leva sans dire un mot et se dirigea vers le pont extérieur. Avant de franchir le pas de la porte, il se retourna et me dit.

« J'enverrais des infirmières venir te chercher. Je ne veux pas que tu quittes ce navire. Nous avons une sérieuse discussion à avoir. »

Il claqua la porte et s'en alla. Il se foutait de moi ou quoi ?! J'vais pas rester croupir ici ! Je me levai péniblement et me dirigea vers la porte. Je tentai de l'ouvrir, mais elle était verrouillée. L'enfoiré ! Il m'avait enfermé ! Je pestais silencieusement et réfléchissais à une solution. La porte est fermée je n'ai pas assez d'énergie pour détruire les murs et passer par les hublots n'était pas envisageable. Je me laissai glisser le long du mur. Je suis donc coincé.

« Mais dans quelle galère je me suis encore fourrée … »


	5. Chapitre 4

**ARC 1 : Laissons le destin faire ses choix**

**Chapitre 4 : Mensonge, quand la vérité fait surface**

Barbe Blanche était assis à son bureau, pensif. La jeune Ciel lui avait fait des révélations surprenantes. Il voyait bien qu'elle disait la vérité, mais il y avait un truc. Quelque chose clochait dans l'histoire.

« Père ? »

Ace se trouvait en face de lui, ainsi que Marco et Thatch. Tous trois semblaient soucieux.

« Approchez, mes fils, j'ai une mission pour vous. »

L'empereur se leva, ouvrit l'un des tiroirs et saisit une masse de feuilles qu'il posa sur son bureau.

« -Qu'est-ce donc ? Questionna Marco

-Les plans de la base Marine la plus proche. Vous en aurez besoin pour votre mission.

-Une infiltration ? Demanda l'homme feu

-En quelques sortes ; Répondit le capitaine ; J'ai besoin de certains documents que, normalement, la base doit posséder.

-On récupère seulement les documents ? Donc on laisse les marines tranquilles ?

-Oui. Je ne veux pas créer d'émeutes.

-Très bien Acquiesça Thatch Quand partons-nous ?

-Le plus vite possible. Mizuiro ne doit rien savoir de tout ça. »

Les trois commandants hochèrent la tête en signe d'accord et quittèrent la salle, réfléchissant à leur future mission.

« -En parlant de Mizuiro, où est-elle ? Demanda Thatch

-J'ai vu les infirmières l'emporter. Elle s'est évanouie à force de frapper contre la porte.

-Tu m'as l'air bien au courant, Ace !

-Tu poses une question, je réponds.

-Je trouve que tu t'intéresses un peu trop à elle, Thatch. Je te rappelle c'est une ennemie.

-Oui, mais une splendide ennemie, Marco. »

Le silence s'installa et ils continuèrent de déambuler dans les couloirs.

« Il est vrai qu'elle est plutôt jolie »

Marco venait de parler avec son calme naturel. Ses deux amis, étonnés par ses propos, se tournèrent vers lui en rigolant.

« -Eh bien, Marco, on semble intéressé ! Se moqua Thatch

-Pas du tout. Je trouve simplement que c'est une belle femme.

-Il n'a pas tort Intervint Ace

-Toi aussi ?! Mais vous êtes tous les deux atteints ou quoi ?!

-Là, Thatch, tu m'étonnes Répliqua Marco Toi qui est toujours le premier à courir après les filles, tu es bien calme.

-Il se prépare à se faire rejeter ! Rigola Ace »

C'est à ce moment là que déboula devant eux Mizuiro, haletant. Au loin, on entendait les appels des infirmières.

« MIZUIRO ! REVIENT ICI, TU ES ENCORE BLESSÉE ! »

La jeune fille tourna vivement la tête vers la provenance des cris, avant de remarquer la présence des trois commandants. « Que ?! » s'étonna le phénix avant d'être violemment bousculé par la bleutée, accompagné d'un « Dégage ! » venant de sa part. Mizuiro se remit à courir, voulant à tout prix échapper aux infirmières. Mais ce n'était pas sans compter sur les commandants. Tandis que l'un interceptait sa route, un autre lui saisit les bras de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger.

« Raaaaah ! Mais lâche-moi, pauvre abruti !Hurla-t-elle »

Au lieu de la lâcher, Ace ressera un peu plus sa prise sur elle, s'attirant des regards meurtriers.

« -Merci, Ace ; Remercia Isa qui venait d'arriver, essoufflée.

-De rien, Isa. Je te la ramène à l'infirmerie ?

-Oui, s'il te plait ; Répondit-elle

-Au lieu de compter fleurette, relâche-moi, imbécile ! Ordonna Mizuiro

-Tu n'as pas trouver plus élaboré ? Demanda Ace, blasé par la remarque

-Débile.

-Tu peux faire mieux.

-Pauvre con de pirate fils à papa !

-N'insulte par père ! Commença à s'emporter Ace

-J'l'insulte si j'veux, tête de nœuds !

-Sale gamine !

-Bon à rien !

-Que de vulgarités ! Chuchota Thatch à Marco

-La ferme vous ! Crièrent Ace et Mizuiro en même temps ; Et arrête de dire la même chose que moi !

-Tu m'saoules !

-Toi aussi la peste ! »

Mizuiro écrasa férocement le pied de l'homme feu avant de s'enfuir à toutes hâtes dans les escaliers. « Revient ici, sale gosse ! » ordonna Ace avant de se lancer à la poursuite de la bleutée. S'ensuit ensuite une course poursuite dans le bateau : Ace poursuivait Mizuiro en lui hurlant de revenir ici tandis qu'elle tentait à tout pris de lui échapper.

« -Vient ici que je te fasse la peau !

-JAMAIS ! Lui répondit-elle »

Elle atteignit le pont principal, où le soleil l'aveugla. Elle souffla un court instant, mais, entendant les bruits de pas se rapprocher, elle reprit sa course. Bousculant les pirates qui profitaient de l'air marin, elle se rua sur les haubans* et y grimpa. Lorsque Ace arriva, Mizuiro était déjà au sommet du mât, bien décider à ne pas se faire prendre.

« -Descends ; Ordonna-t-il

-Non. Je reste ici jusqu'à ce que vous me laissiez quitter ce navire.

-Je ne me répéterai pas. Tu descends.

-Dans tes rêves.

-Descends.

-Tu t'es déjà répété trois fois.

-Descends.

-Ah non, quatre.

-Ferme-la et descends.

-Cinq.

-Je te conseille d'arrêter tout de suite si tu ne veux pas que je vienne de chercher.

-J'ai peur ! Se moqua t-elle »

Fatigué par l'arrogance de la bleutée, Ace s'enflamma et lui lança un regard à en faire fuir plus d'un.

« Tu auras beau me regarder comme ça, je ne changerais pas mes plans. Je quitterais ce navire, après vous avoir tous massacré, bien sûr. »

La captive finit sa tirade avec un sourire des plus sadiques sur les lèvres. Ace, franchement agacé par la l'insolence de la jeune femme, s'énerva de plus belle.

« - Vas-tu te taire, à la fin ?! Tu commences sérieusement à m'agacer, gamine, donc je …

-Gamine ?! Le coupa-t-elle J'ai 18 ans, j'te signale ! Et toi, t'as quoi, 2O ans tout au plus !

-Ce qui fait que je suis ton aîné donc tu me dois respect et obéissance.

-Je ne dois rien à un sale pirate comme toi ! Cracha-t-elle »

Ce fut la phrase de trop. Ace s'élança et atterrit rapidement à côté d'elle. Elle tenta de s'enfuir, mais le commandant lui assena un coup bien placé sur la nuque qui la fit s'évanouir. Il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et la ramena tranquillement à l'infirmerie.

* * *

><p><span>3 jours plus tard<span>

La fête était à son comble chez les pirates de Barbe Blanche. Les premier, second et quatrième commandants étaient rentrés victorieux de leur dernière mission. Saisissant l'occasion, l'équipage avait organisé une grande soirée à l'honneur des jeunes commandants. Mizuiro, quant à elle, avait été réveillée par le boucan incessant des préparatifs. Cela faisait maintenant trois bonnes heures qu'elle s'était installer dans la vigie. Trois heures qu'elle regardait le ciel s'assombrir sans aucune expression apparente. Lorsqu'elle entendit un mouvement à sa droite, elle fit apparaître un sabre qu'elle pointa sur la gorge du visiteur.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?! Assena-t-elle sèchement

-Vu l'accueil chaleureux, j'imagine que je ne suis pas le bienvenu ; Répliqua Ace

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?! Menaça-t-elle en haussant le ton

-Je suis venu t'apporter à manger ; Dit-il en posant tranquillement le plat

-Je n'en veux pas ; Dit-elle en faisant disparaître son épée

-Tu dois manger, c'est un ordre des infirmières.

-Je m'en contre-fiche.

-Très bien. »

Le pirate s'assit à côté de la jeune, et se tourna de façon à ce qu'il puisse l'observer de face.

« - Qu'est c'que tu fous ?! S'énerva la bleutée

-Je reste ici jusqu'à ce que tu manges.

-Vas-t'en !

-Mange. »

Ace n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger, Mizuiro saisit violemment l'assiette et mangea son riz en vitesse, ne voulant pas de sa compagnie.

« Ne manges pas trop vite, tu vas te faire vomir. »

La jeune femme l'ignora royalement et finit son assiette en quelques minutes. Seulement, elle sentit la sauce remonter et menaça de tout recracher.

« - Je te l'avais dis.

-Dégage maintenant !

-Non. Je dois veiller à ce que tu ne fasses pas de bêtises. »

Mizuiro, exaspérée, lui tourna le dos et se remit à contempler les étoiles. Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux ennemis. La bleutée se sentait presque gênée par la scène.

« - Moi aussi j'aime regarder les étoiles dit Ace pour briser le silence Cela m'apaise

-Et alors ?!

-Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul.

-Qu'est ce que tu insinues ?

-Que malgré ton sale caractère tu peux aimer les belles choses ; Déclara le commandant en souriant »

La jeune femme fut surprise par les paroles du noiraud, mais elle ne le montra pas, et préféra redescendre sur le pont. Elle allait repartir dans les couloirs lorsque Ace l'interpella.

« - Attends ! Je ne voulais pas te vexer ! S'exclama-t-il en descendant rapidement rejoindre Mizuiro

-Je ne suis pas vexée ; Dit-elle calmement, puis après un temps Je trouve que finalement, tu n'es pas si débile que ça.»

Elle avait fini sa phrase par un sourire chaleureux. Ace s'attendait à tous, sauf à ça. Mizuiro s'enfonça dans les couloirs et referma la porte derrière elle. Le jeune homme, après s'être ressaisit, eut un grand sourire et repartit faire la fête, le cœur léger.

* * *

><p><span>Le lendemain matin, vers dix heures<span>

Point de vue Ciel D. Mizuiro

Où suis-je ? Dans un bureau. Ok. Avec qui ? Le capitaine Barbe Blanche. Très Bien. Pourquoi ? Bonne question …

« -Je suis sûre que tu te demandes ce que tu fais ici ; Commença l'empereur

-Vous être très perspicace ! Ironisais-je

-Ce n'est pas le moment, Miss ; Dit-il gravement »

Je ne le sens pas ce regard … Ça se trouve, il va me balancer à l'eau! Je déglutis à l'idée de voir sa main géante m'attraper et me lancer par-dessus bord.

« Assis-toi, je pense que ce sera mieux pour digérer la nouvelle. »

Et tu crois que je vais t'obéir, vieux schnoque ?! Plutôt crever. Je ne bougerais pas d'un poil.

« - Comme tu voudras.

-Bon, tu vas me dire ce qui t'démanges ?!

-Très bien. Tu te souviens lorsque tu m'avais raconter ce qui était arriver à ton île ?

-Oui, et ?

-On t'as menti.

-Pardon ?

-Ce ne sont pas des pirates qui ont ravagés ton village. C'est la Marine. »

J'ai bien entendu ?! La Marine ?! Celle en qui j'avais confiance ?! C'est une blague ?!

« - Mais … Depuis tous ce temps … J'ai livré à la Marine des centaines de pirates sachant qu'ils ont tué mes parents ?!

-Oui ; Répondit-il Je suis désolé si la vérité … »

Soudain un pirate ouvrit violemment la porte et hurla à son capitaine.

« La Marine nous attaque ! »

* * *

><p><span>Note de l'auteur<span>

Haubans : Sur un voilier, ce sont les câbles placés de chaque côté du mât qui le maintiennent rectiligne.

Mizuiro n'était pas au courant pour les plans de la Marine (précision).


	6. Chapitre 5

**ARC 1 : Laissons le destin faire ses choix**

**Chapitre 5 : Le chant des armes**

Point de vue Ciel D. Mizuiro

La Marine ?! Ici ?! Mais quel heureux hasard ! J'ai justement un petit compte à régler.

« On reprendra cette conversation plus tard, Barbe Blanche ! »

Je me rue hors de la pièce, bousculant le pirate venu nous apporter la nouvelle. Déambulant à toute vitesse dans les couloirs, je réussis à trouver la sortie tant bien que mal. Le pont est rempli de pirate plus détestable les uns que les autres, je ne vois même pas notre ennemi. Mon ennemi !

« Écartez-vous ! Hurlais-je en bousculant les pirates, me frayant un chemin jusqu'à l'avant du pont ; Ils sont à moi ! »

J'arrive au bord de la rambarde, pouvant enfin voir ces chiens de Marines. Un seul navire nous fait face, ce qui signifie qu'un Vice-amiral ou un Colonel est présent. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser.

« Dis-moi, poulette, tu vas nous en laisser un peu, tout de même ! »

Je me tourne lentement vers l'homme qui vient de parler. Thatch, commandant de la quatrième flotte de Barbe Blanche, également cuisinier. Je ne suis pas une chasseuse de primes pour rien…

« Ils sont à moi ; Dis-je avec une voix d'outre-tombe »

Puis, je me retourne vers le navire Marine, un sourire malsain aux lèvres. Je ne suis certes pas réputée pour ma gentillesse, mais lorsque mon côté sadique ressort, il vaut mieux ne pas être dans les parages.

« Comme tu veux, chérie ! Réponds le cuisinier avec un sourire charmeur Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te faire du bouche-à-bouche ! »

Il rigola de sa plaisanterie, tandis que je l'ignorais royalement. Rigole tant que tu peux, misérable pirate, tu comprendras bientôt que je ne suis pas aussi charmante que tu crois.

« Pirate de Barbe Blanche ! Je suis envoyé récupérer Ciel D. Mizuiro, dit Le Sang Couleur Cyan ! Livrez-la nous gentiment et nous ne vous ferons aucun mal ! »

L'homme qui venait de parler se trouver être le capitaine du bateau. Je me souviens de lui : Thor le Rouge*, nommé ainsi par la couleur de ses vêtements après un combat, Vice-amiral de West-Blue. Un homme faisant deux bons mètres, battit comme un gorille mais ne possédant malheureusement pas sont intelligence, ce qui signifie qu'il n'est pas bête comme ses pieds. On pourrait même dire que c'est un génie, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de plans d'attaque. Mais passons. Je me mets debout sur la rambarde, les mains sur les hanches et un air de défie dans le regard.

« Venez donc me chercher, chiens de Marines ! »

Venez donc vous jeter dans la gueule du loup… Enfin, de la louve ! Bien sûr, ces abrutis reprennent de la vitesse et se rapprochent du Moby Dick. Bande de fous ! Le pont principal de leur navire n'est qu'a une dizaine de mètres de moi. Je pourrais facilement sauter dessus, mais autant leurs faire croire qu'ils ont une chance.

« -Alors, poupée ! Rigola le cuisinier ; Tu te décides ou on s'en occupe à ta place ?

-Saches, pirate, que la proie est beaucoup docile lorsqu'elle est en confiance. »

Sur ces mots, je fis apparaître une épée, la plus belle de ma collection. Une lame en argent, finement ciselée, dont le pommeau de cristal fut sculpté par les plus grands artistes de South Blue. Du reste, la poignée ainsi que le manche sont en bronze, incrustés de pierres précieuses. Appelée l'Argent du Diable, elle appartenait autrefois à un bonze pourfendeur de monstre. Cependant, ce dernier succomba à l'avidité et devint un de ces vils êtres. J'ai récupéré cette œuvre d'art sur son cadavre après avoir vaillamment combattu. La lame reflétait la lumière du soleil, aveuglant les Marines. D'un bon, je m'élança sur l'un des mats, atterrissant en équilibre sur une vergue*. Mon geste provoqua des sifflements admiratifs de la part des pirates.

« Vas-y, beauté ! Hurla l'un d'entre eux ; Réduis-les en charpie ! »

Ignorant les commentaires qui fusaient, je balaya d'un regard glacial le petit groupe de Marines qui s'était formé sur le pont. Ils empestaient tous la peur, seul leur supérieur semblait remplis d'une joie étrange. Bien, que la fête commence ! Je saisis l'un des cordages retenant la voile, l'enroulant bien autour de mon poignet puis sauta dans le vide. J'atterris souplement sur le pont, tandis que les Marines me regardaient, terrorisés. Je leur fis mon plus beau sourire, et avant de les massacrer, je leur dis d'une voix froide.

« Bouh ! »

Et d'un coup, je trancha la tête du Marine le plus proche de moi. Ils restèrent muets de stupeur, puis se ressaisirent et hurlèrent en fonçant sur moi, sabres et pistolets à la main. Facile. Je changea mon épée, que je trouvais inutile dans cette situation, contre une faux bien affûtée. D'un geste rapide, je balaya la première rangée de Marine dans une giclée de sang. Je bondis derrière eux, tranchant quelques membres au passage, puis le tira dessus avec deux pistolets de bronze, ornés de dragons en or. Me délaissant de mes armes à feux, je repris l'Argent du Diable et attaqua les Marines un par un. Pivotement sur la droite, coup bien placé dans l'abdomen, parage d'une attaque de front, répliquant d'un coup de genoux dans la mâchoire, ainsi que d'un coup de coude sur la tempe. Attaque en biais sur la gauche. Pas en arrière pour l'éviter puis lacération du torse de l'attaquant. Ennemi derrière, une balle qui fuse sur la gauche, au niveau de mon avant bras. Je tranche la balle d'un coup net et précis, puis, récupérant un pistolet sur un cadavre, lui tire une balle en pleine tête.

Seulement, je sens une vive douleur au niveau de mon épaule gauche. Un Marine se tenait en face de moi, son sabre dégoulinant de mon sang. Quel exploit pour un sous-officier ! Revirement de situation, je lui assène un violant coup de pied dans la mâchoire, le broyant, puis enfonce mon sabre dans sa gorge découverte. Il s'effondre dans un gargouillement écœurant. Bien, faisons le compte. L'armée est réduite de moitié. Le capitaine est à l'écart, une lueur malicieuse brillant dans ses prunelles. Tss … Il a un plan. Finissons ce carnage puis on s'en occupera après. Lors de ma courte réflexion, les Marines se sont tous rassemblés, près à charger. Approchez, mes amis ! Je fis apparaître mes dagues de jet, délaissant l'Argent du Diable. Cela fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas entraînée. Premier tir. J'atteins un Marine dans l'œil. Sachant que je visais le front, j'ai perdu la main. Second lancer. En plein cœur. Parfais. Dernière dague. Je perfore un poumon. Il ne reste qu'une quinzaine de Marine. Il y en avait quarante, sans compter le Vice-Amiral. Voyons-voir … Je pourrais tuer Le Rouge, cela rendrait les subordonnés totalement désordonnés.

Cependant, je doute que le capitaine se laisse faire facilement. Le reste de la troupe pourrait me tirer dessus pendant le combat. La seconde option me parait plus envisageable.

« Bienvenue en Enfer... »

Puis, je pose un genou a terre, ajuste mon arme sur épaule, met en joue puis tire. Malheureusement pour eux, ce ne sont pas des balles normales mais des billes explosives. J'en tire cinq à des endroits bien précis, ce qui fait que lorsque le rideau de fumée se dissipe, il ne reste que les cadavres des Marines. Les pirates m'acclament joyeusement, tandis que je me redresse pour faire face au Vice-Amiral. Celui-ci avait un sourire malsain, et me détaillait avec une certaine insistance.

« -Tu es bien digne de ta réputation. Mais face à un véritable adversaire, que vaux-tu ?

-Je vous tuerais.

-J'en doute fort, ma chère Mizuiro ! »

Ma dague siffla près de son oreille, éraflant sa joue.

« Je vous interdis de m'appeler par mon prénom ! »

S'ensuit ensuite un violent combat. Je fondis sur lui, sabres à la main. Ce sont les sabres jumeaux, Hai et Pãru* , avec lesquels j'ai tenté de tuer Barbe Blanche. Puissent-ils au moins me servir à quelque chose. Le capitaine dégaina une longue lame droite, dont le pommeau avait la forme d'un crâne. Ce personnage est vraiment glauque… Mais passons. Avec mon sabre, je décrivit une diagonale en arc de cercle dans le but de le trancher en deux. Cependant, il stoppa mon coup avec son bras cuirassé, et tenta de me faucher les jambes. Je sauta sur le côté pour l'éviter et lui entailla la cuisse avec Pãru. Il répliqua en m'ouvrant la joue gauche avec un lancé d'épines. Il possédait moins d'armes que moi, certes, mais il les maniait avec excellence. Autant reprendre l'Argent du Diable, j'aurais plus de chance. Nos épées s'entrechoquent, les coups fusent.

C'est la première fois que je croise le fer avec un adversaire aussi aguerri. J'avais beau le prendre de vitesse, les coups de mon ennemi étaient bien plus net et précis. Il maîtrisait ses gestes à la perfection, et s'amusait à me tourner en bourrique en me parlant de mes parents. Je m'énerva encore plus et laissa la rage prendre le dessus. Mes attaques n'étaient plus aussi précises qu'avant, je frappais au hasard, mais réussi à lui faire de sérieuse blessure. Je veux le tuer, voir son sang gicler par terre, entendre ses cris d'agonie. Sans m'en rendre compte, je laissa une faille dans ma défense. Il en profita et m'enfonça son arme dans ma hanche. Fort heureusement, il n'a pas touché mes organes vitaux, mais le sang s'écoulait sans s'arrêter. Il me donna un violent coup dans l'estomac, me faisant tomber par terre. Puis, il me saisit par le cou et me souleva. Je jette un regard vers les pirates de Barbe Blanche. Ils me regardaient désespérément, ne pouvant pas intervenir. Je croise le regard d'Ace, qui semblait être prêt à intervenir, ses camarades le retenant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

Mais pourquoi faut-il que je pense à lui dans un moment pareil ?! Ressaisi-toi, ma petite, concentre-toi ton sort ! Il me tenait toujours au-dessus de l'océan, un rire moqueur s'échappant de ses lèvres. Je sentais mes blessures me brûler, mon sang dégoulinait sur le sol, tandis que le Vice-Amiral refermait sa prise sur mon cou. Je devais agir vite avant que le manque d'air ne se fasse sentir. Avec le peu d'énergie qui me reste, je fis apparaître une dague en croissant de lune. Je la lança vivement, mais le capitaine l'évita avec un rire.

« -C'était votre dernière chance, Mizuiro !

-Je n'en suis pas aussi sûre, Vice-Amiral »

Puis ma dague décrivit une courbe avant de se planter dans l'arrière de crâne, m'éclaboussant de sang. Il me jeta un regard remplis de surprise et d'incompréhension, puis s'effondra en desserrant sa poigne. Je préfère fermer lors de ma chute, préférant attendre le moment où je percuterai la surface. La dernière dont je me souviens avant mon contacte avec l'eau, c'est un cri.

« MIZUIRO ! »

* * *

><p><span>Note de l'auteur<span>

* Vergue : pièce en bois ou métal appuyée, articulée ou fixée au mât et qui porte une voile

*Mélange de Thor Heyerdahl, navigateur, archéologue et anthropologue (une branche des sciences qui étudient l'être humain) norvégien né en 1914 et mort en 2002 et Eric le Rouge, premier Viking à prendre pied au Groenland, né au dixième siècle.

*Hai et Pãru, cendre et perle en japonais

L'Argent du Diable est un jeu de mot : elle tue, et les âmes vont chez le Diable, ce qui un peu son argent. Et les dagues de jet sont des dagues faciles à manier qu'on lance sur les victimes. Les assassins professionnels en ont toujours sur eux


	7. Chapitre 6

**ARC 1 : Laissons le destin faire ses choix**

**Chapitre 6 : Sacré caractère contre pirates en fête**

Point de vue externe

« Mizuiro ! MIZUIRO ! »

Ace criait à n'en plus finir, essayant de sauter à l'eau pour aller chercher la jeune femme. Ses frères le retenaient fermement, l'empêchant de faire une bêtise.

« -Il faut aller la chercher ! Hurlait-il ; Elle va se noyer ! LÂCHEZ-MOI !

-Réfléchis un peu, Ace ; Dit calmement Marco ; Tu ne peux pas nager, cela nous fera qu'un noyé de plus !

-Mais elle va mourir !

-Thatch est déjà à l'eau, nous attendons qu'il la retrouve pour le remonter. »

En effet, le commandant était en train de fouiller la mer à la recherche de Mizuiro. Très bon nageur, il la localisa, inconsciente, sombrant vers le fond de l'océan. Il nagea jusqu'à elle, la saisit par la taille et remonta le plus vite possible. Il sortit la tête de l'eau et prit une grande inspiration pour reprendre son souffle. Thatch jeta un œil à la bleutée, dont la blessure saignait toujours autant, tandis que ses compagnons le remontaient sur le navire.

«-Sa blessure est profonde ; Observa Marco ; On doit stopper l'hémorragie sinon elle mourra.

-Elle est gelée ! Ace, prend-la dans tes bras pour la réchauffer ! »

Poing Ardent la prit timidement, la calant contre son torse puis augmentant sa chaleur corporelle avec son fruit du démon. Si la situation n'était pas aussi grave, ses frères auraient bien rigolé devant le comique de la scène : Ace, timide avec une femme ! Mais ce n'était pas le moment.

« Emmène-la à l'infirmerie, les infirmières doivent être prêtes pour la soigner »

Ace hocha la tête et s'enfonça dans le bateau. Le connaissant comme sa poche, il parvint rapidement devant la porte de l'infirmerie qu'il ouvrit d'un violent coup de pied.

« -Commandant Ace ! S'exclama l'une des infirmières En voilà des manières !

-Je suis désolé, mais ça urge ! »

Il posa la jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras sur un des lits, l'allongeant doucement sur les couvertures.

« -Merci Ace dit Isa en posant son matériel sur une commode Nous allons pouvoir la soigner, tu peux retourner avec les autres »

Ace jeta un regard à la blessée puis repartit dans la grande salle. Il y resta une bonne heure avec ses compagnons, attendant le retour des infirmières, leur annonçant que Mizuiro allait bien. C'est qu'il y tenait beaucoup, à cette jeune femme ! Elle était comme une petite sœur, voir même plus … Mais l'entrée d'Isa dans la salle le sortit de ses pensées. Elle chuchota quelques mots à Marco qui quitta le réfectoire et renseigna les pirates sur l'état de Mizuiro. Ace attendit que la foule se soit dissiper pour s'approcher de l'infirmière. Celle-ci, en le voyant, soupira d'exaspération.

« -Oui, elle est sauvée. Non, elle ne s'est pas réveillé.

-Je n'ai même pas le temps poser une seule question ; Sourit-il ; Et puis, ce n'est pas ça que je voulais te demander.

-Je t'écoute.

-Est-ce que je peux aller la voir ? »

Isa le regarda, surprise. Depuis cette fâcheuse aventure, Ace ne s'intéressait peu, ou encore plus du tout aux femmes. La jeune Ciel devait avoir quelque chose de spécial pour capter l'attention du commandant !

« -J'accepte Dit-elle après réflexion Mais je te préviens, si tu tentes quoique ce soit d'obscène, je te balance à la mer !

-Pas d'inquiétude, Isa ! »

Puis le jeune homme fila dans les couloirs, bousculant les pirates au passage, s'attirant diverses injures et réflexions. Il atteignit rapidement l'infirmerie, où il entra après avoir vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne, si ce n'était ce qu'il cherchait. Mizuiro se trouvait là où il l'avait déposé, recouverte de bandages, cachant quasiment tout son corps. Ace prit une chaise et s'assit en face de la jeune femme pour mieux l'observer. C'est vrai que, depuis son arrivée, il n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps de la détailler. Elle était jolie. Très jolie, même. Ace rapprocha son visage de celui de la blessée, faisant frôler leurs lèvres, quand soudain, elle écarquilla les yeux, puis le poussa violemment contre le mur.

« -Tu fais quoi, là ?! S'écria-t-elle

-Salut ! Dit-il joyeusement en évitant un poignard Je suis content que tu te sois réveillée, il ne devait pas être très efficace, ces somnifères

-Dégage ! Hurla-t-elle en lui lançant un autre poignard

-Wow, on se calme ! J'croyais qu'on avait fais ami-amie ?!

-Je ne te considère pas comme tel ! »

Sur ces paroles, elle sauta de son lit et le toisa de ses cent soixante-douze centimètres.

« Écoute-moi bien, pirate ! Dit-elle en appuyant bien sur ce dernier mot ; Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de te tuer ! Alors continue comme ça et une jolie balle viendra se loger par mégarde dans ta tête de piaf ! »

Ace la regarda, amusée par son caractère impulsif. Il se leva tranquillement, pouvant montrer sa supériorité sur la jeune femme, surtout au niveau de la taille.

« Je sais qu'il ne faut pas te chercher, j'en ai vu les conséquences – Très beau combat, d'ailleurs – Mais ici, tu es sous MES ordres, donc tu vas tranquillement te rasseoir et manger ce que les cuisiniers t'ont soigneusement préparé ! »

Le commandant finit sa tirade en désignant le plat posé sur une commode. Elle jeta un regard au plat, avant de le saisir et de s'assoir sur le lit pour le manger, tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« -Je vois que tu as retenu ma leçon ! Se moqua-t-il

-Je te hais.

-Susceptible, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le pirate s'appuya sur une table bancale, dont ce qu'elle supportait bascula et s'étala par terre. La jeune Ciel ne put s'empêcher un petit rire moqueur devant le comique de la situation. Le Grand Portgas D. Ace, commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche, en train de ramasser des scalpels, bandages et autres produits médicaux, complètement paniqué !

« -Ça te fait rire ?!

-Plutôt, oui ! S'amusa-t-elle encore plus devant l'air gêné d'Ace »

Mizuiro ne tint pas, elle explosa de rire. Il faut dire que la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux était à mourir de rire. La réputation du pirate en prendrait un sacré coup si cette scène était divulguer à tort et à travers. Le-dit pirate tentait de cacher sa gêne, préférant tourner le dos à Mizuiro.

« -Au fait, pourquoi tu ne voudrais pas faire partie de notre équipage ?

-Jamais, tu m'entends ?! S'énerva-t-elle en lui lançant son assiette ; JAMAIS !

-Bah pourquoi ?

-Je hais les pirates ! »

Le pirate se sentait stupide : enfin, elle exposait son véritable caractère, et puis là, il avait réussi à la mettre en colère. « Félicitations, Ace ! » Se dit-il ironiquement. La jeune femme, elle, lui adressa un regard remplit de haine, signifiant sûrement « Je te conseille de dégager si tu ne veux pas que je t'arrache les tripes avec une fourchette rouillée ! »

« Bon, j'ai l'impression qu'on est parti du mauvais côté, tous les deux »

Elle le regarda, blasé, comme s'il avait dit la pire idiotie au monde.

« Et si on repartait à zéro ? Proposa-t-il avant de lui tendre sa main Portgas D. Ace, enchanté ! »

La jeune femme regarda le pirate, puis la main qu'il tendait. Après réflexion, elle se dit qu'il ne devait pas être si méchant que ça, juste un peu stupide. Elle lui sourit malicieusement avant de tendre sa main à son tour.

« Ciel D. Mizuiro, heureuse de vous rencontrer … »

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en un grand fracas, laissant apparaître les commandants affalés les uns sur les autres. « Je vous avais dis que c'était une mauvaise idée ! » Commenta Marco, adossé au mur, regardant ses compagnons faire les pitres.

« Désolé du dérangement, mais c'était juste pour prévenir que ce soir on faisait une fête en ton honneur ! Informa Thatch en se relevant comme si rien ne s'était passé

-Encore ?! Se dit-elle À la moindre petite occasion, ils font une fête ?! Mais ce sont de véritables alcoolos !

-Alors ? Questionna Thatch devant son manque de réaction

-Faites comme cela vous chante ! De toute façon, ce sera sans moi !

-Allez, s'il te plaît ! Fit Ace avec une tête de chien battu ; Père n'acceptera qu'avec ton accord ! »

Mizuiro soupira devant l'immaturité des pirates. Mais devant la tête de Ace, ainsi que des autres, elle revit son jugement. Ils avaient vraiment l'air de bonnes personnes, pas comme certains pirates sans foi ni loi. Après tout, autant profiter un peu de sa soirée, comme ça, elle pourrait quitter discrètement le navire le lendemain matin.

« -Très bien. Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour m'amuser.

-T'inquiète, poulette, tu t'amuseras ! S'exclama Thatch ; D'ailleurs, depuis ton arrivée, nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de nous présenter, alors autant le faire tout de suite ! »

Les seize commandants se présentèrent à tour de rôle, sous l'œil presque amusé de notre héroïne. Marco Le Phénix, première division, Portgas D. Ace, seconde division, Diamond Joz, troisième division, Thatch, quatrième division, Vista l'Epée Fleurie, cinquième division, Blamenco, sixième division, Rakuyo, septième division, Namur l'Homme-poisson, huitième division…

« Pfiou… Ca n'en finit pas ! »

Se dit-elle. Vint ensuite Blenheim, neuvième division, Curiel, dixième division, Kingdew, onzième division, Haruta dont l'apparence de garçonnet cache en réalité une jeune femme pleine de talent, douzième division, Atmos le Buffle, treizième division, Speed Jill, quatorzième division, Fossa, quinzième division et enfin Izõ, homme travesti, capitaine de la seizième division. Finalement, elle allait bien s'amuser avec de tels énergumènes !

* * *

><p><span>Note de l'auteur<span>

Un avis ?


	8. Chapitre 7

**ARC 1 : Laissons le destin faire ses choix**

**Chapitre 7 : Questions et indiscrétions**

Point de vue externe

« Pfiou… »

Mizuiro soupira, assise sur un tonneau, regardant les pirates s'activer en buvant sa chope de bière. Les cuisiniers posaient les plats manquant, installaient les derniers tonneaux d'alcool, tandis que le reste des pirates attendaient patiemment les musiciens. Plus les minutes défilaient, plus Mizuiro s'ennuyait ferme.

« Saké ? »

Ace lui tendait une bouteille, adossé à sa droite contre le mur. Mizuiro tendit son verre, accompagné d'un discret « Volontiers ». Le commandant versa le liquide dans sa chope, avant de boire à son tour au goulot. L'homme-feu était bien le seul membre avec qui elle pouvait s'entendre. L'âge y joue beaucoup, me diriez-vous, mais la bleutée avait beaucoup de mal avec les jeunes de son âge, surtout au niveau de la maturité. C'est ça d'avoir grandit trop vite !

« -Tu ne vas pas bouder toute la soirée, tout de même !

-Je n'ai pas encore assez bu pour m'amuser. »

Le jeune homme sourit devant sa remarque, et reprit une gorgée de saké. Tandis qu'ils discutaient tranquillement, les musiciens s'étaient installés et jouaient un rythme entêtant. Au bout d'une demi-heure, la soirée battait son plein. Les pirates chantaient et dansaient sur la table, et certains dormaient déjà ivres-morts par terre. Mizuiro, quant à elle, s'amusait comme une folle.

Après huit bouteilles de saké et deux chopes de bière, la jeune femme n'avait plus vraiment toute sa tête. Elle tournoyait, sautait et dansait sur la table, riant à gorge déployée, une chope de bière à la main. Les pirates la regardaient s'amuser, l'esprit également embrumé par l'alcool.

Pour une fois, le plus sobre d'entre eux n'était pas Marco, mais bien Ace. Le phénix ne tenait pas très bien l'alcool, ses compagnons l'avaient donc ramené dans sa cabine après le cinquième verre. Donc, notre cher commandant adoré fixait Mizuiro danser, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Cette dernière avala d'une traite son verre, avant de trébucher et de s'écrouler dans les bras d'Ace.

« -Tiens, comme on s'retrouve, Chibi-Ace ! S'exclama-t-elle les joues rougies par le saké

-C'est ça, ce que tu appelles avoir assez d'alcool pour t'amuser ?! Tu as bu autant que Père ! Dit-il en désignant le vieil homme endormis

-Bah, ouais ! Sourit-elle avant réprimée un bâillement »

En moins d'une minute, la jeune femme s'endormit dans les bras du second commandant, sous l'œil médusé de ce dernier.

« Alors Ace, qu'est-c'que t'attends ?! Va la coucher ! S'amusa Thatch en faisant un clin d'œil remplis de sous-entendus »

Le-dit capitaine soupira devant les insinuations de son ami, puis quitta tranquillement la salle, ramenant la bleutée dans sa chambre.

« Gardez-moi un bout d'gigot ! S'exclama-t-il avant de quitter la salle »

Ses amis rigolèrent devant sa gloutonnerie, avant de reprendre leur festivité. Portgas marchait dans les couloirs, à la recherche de l'infirmerie qui était devenue officiellement la chambre de Mizuiro. Il jeta un œil à la jeune Ciel, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle le fixait avec un sourire malicieux depuis une dizaine de minutes. Puis, elle se blottit contre le torse du jeune homme, le faisant légèrement rougir.

« Tu es chaud »

Cette simple phrase troubla encore plus le pirate, qui venait de pénétrer dans l'infirmerie. Elle continua de le fixer pendant qu'il la déposait sur le lit, s'amusant de son trouble, puis ferma la porte d'un coup de pied.

« -Alors, Ace ; Dit-elle sensuellement en marchant vers le pirate, le faisant ainsi reculer contre la porte ; N'y a t-il pas une chose que tu aimerais terminer, par hasard ?

-C'est-à-dire ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil

-Enfin, Ace, ne joue pas sur les mots ; Sourit-elle en se rapprochant de plus en plus du pirate ; Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire …

-Mizuiro, t'es bourrée…

-Quand ça t'arrange ! Fit-elle en faisant frôler leurs lèvres. »

Elle le regarda dans le blanc des yeux, cherchant une quelconque intervention de sa part, mais ne voyant pas de réaction, recula et s'allongea sur le lit. Le pirate l'avait suivi du regard, se demandant si elle se moquait de lui ou non. Ace se rapprocha du lit et remarqua qu'elle s'était... endormie ?!

« Elle était vraiment bourrée ; Se dit-il ; Allez, mon p'tit Ace, fait c'que t'as à faire et fonce faire la fête ! »

Le commandant fixa Mizuiro quelques secondes, avant de lui claquer un rapide bisou sur la joue et de repartir en courant vers le réfectoire, encore plus rouge que les perles de son collier. Ce n'est pas sans compter sur la bleutée, qui avait réussi à faire tourner en bourrique le commandant, malgré le fait que son esprit n'était pas très clair, et que le lendemain matin elle aura tout oublié !

* * *

><p><span>Le lendemain matin, vers onze heures<span>

Mizuiro cligna des yeux, aveuglée par la lumière trop vive à son goût, un mal de tête lui ravageant le crâne. Elle avait beaucoup trop bu hier soir, et ne se souvenait que d'une partie des événements. En clair, la dernière chose qui lui revenait en mémoire, c'est la petite discussion qu'elle avait eut avec Ace pendant les préparatifs de la fête. Ace… Ace ! Un flash lui revenait en mémoire.

« _N'y a t-il pas une chose que tu aimerais terminer, par hasard ? »_

La bleutée se frappa la tête, totalement désespérée par elle-même. « Et bien sûr, il a fallu que ce soit lui … » Soupira-t-elle. Accablée, elle se redressa, essayant de distinguer les contours de la pièce et des objets la meublant. « À droite, un lavabo ! » Se dit-elle. Elle se leva péniblement, se traîna vers le lavabo, avant d'ouvrir le robinet et de se verser de l'eau glacée sur le visage.

« Meilleure solution de soulager une cuite, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mizuiro se tourna vers la personne qui venait de parler, qui n'était autre que notre cher Ace. « Évidemment, la seule personne de la planète que je ne voulais pas voir » L'ignorant royalement, elle reprit sa désintoxication spéciale gueule de bois, comme elle aimait appeler ses réveils après une soirée bien arrosée.

«-Tu boudes après ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

-Justement, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé

-C'est bien dommage … Dit malicieusement Ace »

Mizuiro le regarda avec méfiance, sachant très bien que le pirate lui fera du chantage en échange d'un résumé complet de la soirée d'hier.

« -Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Pardon ? S'étonna-t-il

-Ne fais pas l'innocent. Je sais très bien que tu vas me faire du chantage. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Hmm… Réfléchit-il Pour l'instant, rien du tout. Je verrai ça quand le moment se présentera.

-Très bien, alors que s'est-il passé ?

-Justement, je te le dirai quand le moment se présentera !

-Imbécile ! Marmonna-t-elle

-Nan, fourbe ! Corrigea le pirate avec un sourire »

La jeune femme soupira devant l'immaturité du pirate. Il avait vraiment le don de la mettre en colère !

« Bon, tu viens prendre le p'tit-dèj' avec nous ?

-Non. Répondit-elle fermement Je ne veux pas à t'avoir à supporter !

-Eh bien, hier, tu étais bien plus… ouverte, on va dire ! Dit le commandant avec un air charmeur

-Il veut réellement jouer à ça ? Se dit-elle Très bien, jouons ! »

La chasseuse de primes se rapprocha avec une démarche féline du pirate, un sourire malicieux collé sur les lèvres. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de ces lèvres, voulant également '' jouer'' avec le pirate.

« -Ouverte comment, commandant ? Demanda-t-elle avec une voix sensuelle Je pense que j'aurai besoin d'explications très précises … Finit-elle en chuchotant le dernier mot au creux de l'oreille du dit commandant

-Si c'est des explications dont vous avez besoin, je suis tout à vous Répondit-il en posant ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme puis en la retournant pour la plaquer contre la porte »

Le pirate allait enfin finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Mais d'un coup, Mizuiro ouvrit la porte et se faufila dans le couloir, avant de la refermer à clé contre le nez du pirate. Ace, surpris, se prit la porte en pleine face, maudissant son manque d'attention. Mizuiro, elle, jubilait intérieurement en faisant tourner une clé sur son doigt, avant de la remettre dans sa poche et d'adresser une dernière parole au capitaine.

« Merci beaucoup, commandant, de m'avoir aidé pour mon plan d'évasion ! Vous avez été très coopératif ! »

Puis elle se mit en marche, dans le but de quitter définitivement ce bateau, quitte à rejoindre la terre ferme sur une planche en bois. Mizuiro rigolait d'avoir embobiné Ace, qui s'était bien fait avoir ! Elle sautillait dans les couloirs, encore fier du tour qu'elle lui avait joué.

« Les hommes sont tous les mêmes ! Se dit-elle »

Et Ace n'échappait pas au lot, il aimait séduire, sentir le regard dévorant que les femmes lui lançaient, puis plus tard finir avec l'une d'entre elles dans son lit. Celui-ci, encore vexé du sale tour qu'elle lui avait joué, tambourinait contre la porte, dans l'espoir qu'elle soit encore derrière.

« Mizuiro ! MIZUIRO ! »

N'ayant pas de réponse, il décida de brûler la porte. Certes, les autres allaient râler, mais là, son honneur était en jeu. Enfin libre, il fonça dans les couloirs, à la recherche de la bleutée qui l'avait vexé dans son honneur d'homme.

« PETITE PESTE ! JE VAIS TE FAIRE LA PEAU ! »

* * *

><p><span>Note de l'auteur<span>

Ce chapitre est un exploit, une journée pour l'écrire (il faut savoir qu'il date d'avant Septembre 2014). Et que j'avais fait le pari de terminer l'arc 1 avant 2015. Haha.


	9. Chapitre 8

**ARC 1 : Laissons le destin faire ses choix**

**Chapitre 8 : Quand l'organe vital s'en mêle...**

Point de vue externe

« MIZUIRO ! »

Ace dévalait les escaliers, sachant très bien où la bleutée comptait aller : la réserve de barques, son seul moyen de s'enfuir. Lorsqu'il aperçut la chevelure bleue de la jeune femme, il lui fonça dessus, l'empoigna par le cou et la plaqua violemment contre le mur. Elle suffoqua, puis émit un petit rire moqueur devant le regard haineux que lui adressait Ace.

« -Et bien ? Tu n'as pas aimé ma petite surprise ?! Pourtant, elle était très réussie !

-Ne te fous pas de moi ! S'énerva-t-il en resserrant sa prise ; Tu t'es joué de moi pour pouvoir t'enfuir !

-Et alors ?! Pourquoi le fait que je parte te dérange ?!

-Parce que ! Parce que… Parce que…

-Eh bien ?!

-Parce que … Hésita le pirate, avant de se reprendre ; Parce qu'en restant, tu auras une famille !

-Pourquoi je voudrai une famille ?! Je me débrouille très bien seule !

-Ah oui, vraiment ?! Alors tu m'expliques pourquoi tu pleures lorsque tu es seule ?! »

Mizuiro, surprise, délaissa son petit sourire moqueur pour laisser place à un mélange d'incompréhension et de stupéfaction.

« Je… Commença-t-elle ; Comment tu… »

Ace la lâcha, la laissant glisser le long du mur avant de s'agenouiller devant elle.

« Tu te souviens du soir où je t'ai apporté à manger dans la vigie ? Eh bien, c'était juste un prétexte pour venir te voir. J'étais accoudé au bastingage lorsque je t'ai vu, les joues ruisselantes larmes Il adoucit le ton après son monologue Si tu restes, plus jamais tu ne pleuras ta solitude »

Le commandant avait peur de sa réaction, mais quand elle releva la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes, il ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler, comme un frère avec sa petite sœur. Marco et Thatch, ainsi qu'une partie des infirmières, regardaient la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Ils avaient été alertés par le vacarme qu'avait fait Ace en poursuivant la bleutée.

« Bien, je pense qu'on va devoir accueillir une nouvelle petite sœur ! S'exclama le cuisinier »

Mizuiro sourit timidement contre le torse de l'homme feu, malgré qu'elle trouvait le fait que ces pirates l'appelaient ''Petite sœur'', alors qu'ils avaient été ennemis, étrange.

« Pour l'instant, nous sommes ex æquo… Lui murmura Ace »

Elle sourit malicieusement, avant de plonger ses iris bleus nuit dans les yeux du pirate.

« Prépare-toi à perdre… »

Ils rirent, puis se relevèrent et se dirigèrent vers le petit groupe. En un battement de cils, une petite rousse fonça sur la bleutée et la serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras.

« Bienvenue parmi nous, Onee-chan* ! Je suis Lizzy, infirmière sur ce navire !

-Onee… Chan ? S'étonna la jeune Ciel

-Je n'ai que seize ans ! Fit la petite rousse avec un grand sourire

-Liz', laisse-la intervint le phénix Elle doit aller voir Père pour lui faire part de sa décision »

La jeune femme délaissa les bras de sa cadette pour suivre Marco jusqu'au réfectoire, où l'empereur, fidèle à lui-même, buvait une chope d'alcool, assit dans son trône.

« Eh bien, mon fils, j'espère que tu viens m'apporter une bonne nouvelle ! »

Marco s'écarta pour laisser place à Mizuiro, qui s'avança vers le géant d'un pas assuré.

« -J'ai décidé d'accepter votre proposition ; Commença-t-elle ; Mais à une condition.

-Fort bien, je t'écoute ; Fit l'homme de six mètres

-Je ne serai pas un membre de l'équipage à part entière, mais une alliée. Je veux avoir le droit de partir où et quand bon me semble.

-Guararararah ! Rigola l'empereur ; Tu as un sacret toupet, gamine, mais c'est d'accord ! Le vieil homme se tourna vers son second ; Fils, tu peux ouvrir la porte, afin que tes frères cessent de nous espionner ! »

Marco s'empressa d'obéir, faisant ainsi dégringoler les commandants les uns sur les autres.

« -Ça ne m'étonne même pas ! Commenta la nouvelle recrue

-Je suis si heureux d'avoir une petite sœur aussi jolie ! S'exclama Thatch en tentant de la serrer dans ses bras

-Et nous, on ne te suffit plus ? S'attrista la benjamine des infirmières

-Mais bien sûr que si, ma Lizette ! Dit le commandant en lui faisant un câlin »

Mizuiro rigola devant tant d'enthousiasme, ce qui semble être l'humeur quotidienne de l'équipage. Les commandants vinrent à tour de rôle la féliciter ou parfois, l'enlacer, pour son entrer dans le-dit équipage. Avec Ace, ce fût vraiment une partie de plaisir. Leur petit jeu allait sûrement durer très longtemps, il pourrait même ne pas avoir de vainqueur. Le pirate l'avait enlacé, s'amusant du trouble de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle lui adressa un petit « Merci ». Un nouvel équipage, une nouvelle famille, de nouvelles aventures…

* * *

><p><span>Quelques jours plus tard<span>

Mizuiro s'était parfaitement intégrée au sein de l'équipage. Elle s'était liée d'amitié avec Lizzy, ainsi que tout les commandants qu'elle appréciait énormément. Désormais, elle dormait dans le dortoir des infirmières, qui l'avait accueilli comme il se doit.

Elle passait la plupart de son temps à s'entraîner, ou à discuter avec Vista, Lizzy, Marco ou encore Ace. Surtout Ace. Ces deux-là étaient souvent ensemble, non pas à discuter de choses et d'autres, mais à jouer à leur petit ''Jeu'' favori, chacun cherchant à prendre le dessus sur l'autre.

Malgré le fait que Mizuiro répétait que ce n'était qu'un amusement comme les autres, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier la compagnie du jeune commandant. Ce matin même, Ace avait réfléchi toute la nuit à la manière dont il pouvait gagner, et voulait tester sa conclusion au plus tôt. Il retrouva sa camarade assise à une table du réfectoire, seule, buvant tranquillement son café matinal.

« Salut Mizu ! »

La jeune femme l'ignora royalement, continuant de feuilleter le journal tout en avalant une gorgée de café brûlant.

« -Qu'est-c'que t'as ? Tu boudes ? T'as peur de perdre ? Ajouta-t-il avant un petit sourire »

Elle continua de l'ignorer et se leva pour aller ranger sa tasse, désormais vide. Mais ce n'était pas sans compter sur l'homme feu, qui, commençant à perdre patience, avait saisit le poignet de la jeune femme pour qu'elle le regarde en face.

« -Bon, t'arrêtes ! Ce n'est plus drôle !

-Lâche-moi. »

Une phrase, un ordre, deux mots secs et cassant avait réussi à déstabiliser le pirate. Il ne la lâcha pas pour autant, toujours surpris par le ton de son amie. Cette dernière, après un regard noir et hautain, se dégagea de la poigne du pirate et quitta la salle. Ace resta planté au milieu de la pièce, encore ébahi par la scène qui venait de se dérouler.

« -Dit, je viens de croiser Mizuiro d'une humeur massacrante, qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait ? Demanda Marco qui venait d'arriver

-Justement, je n'en sais pas plus que toi… Dit son ami, perplexe »

Les deux frères se mirent à discuter, préférant oublier la bleutée un moment, chacun se disant que ça ira mieux demain. Pourtant, deux jours s'étaient écoulés, et Mizuiro était toujours aussi exécrable. « Elle est redevenue comme à son arrivée » expliqua Isa, qui ne comprenait pas non plus ce changement chez elle.

Toujours étant que le second commandant, qui en avait plus que marre d'être ignoré, avait décidé de lui parler une bonne fois pour toute. Alors qu'elle sortait tout juste de la salle d'entraînement, il l'avait saisit par le bras et entraîné à l'arrière du bateau, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

« Bon, ça suffit ! Ça fait trois jours que tu m'évites, sans que je sache pourquoi ! Alors tu vas m'expliquer une bonne fois pour toute la raison de ton comportement stupide ! »

Là, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. La claque avait été si rapide et si violente qu'il a mis du temps à assimiler que sa joue le brûlait.

« Stupide ?! »

La voix de Mizuiro avait résonné dans les oreilles du jeune commandant. Une voix pleine de colère et d'agacement, avec une pointe de tristesse mal dissimulée.

« -Stu… Pide… Murmura-t-elle calmement, détachant chaque syllabe Donc, mon comportement est… Stupide ? Fort bien, fort bien… Et toi, tu es parfais, c'est ça ?!

-Je… Tenta-t-il

-Non tu n'es pas parfais… Tu n'es qu'un… Qu'un… Dit-elle avant d'exploser QU'UN MACHO MANIPULATEUR QUI JOUE AVEC LES SENTIMENTS DES GENS !

-Moi ?! Moi, je joue avec les gens ?! Mais c'est toi, la manipulatrice ! Qui s'amuse le plus dans le jeu, hein, qui ?!

-Je ne m'amuse pas ! Au contraire, j'y mets tout mon cœur, parce que je t'aime, bougre d'idiot sans cervelle ! Mais toi, tu t'en fous royalement, après tout, je ne suis rien, comparée à cette folle-dingue sans cœur dont tu es fou amoureux ! »

* * *

><p><span>Flash-Back<span>

_Quatre jours avant, sur le pont du Moby Dick, Ace était accoudé au bastingage, en compagnie de Marco, tous deux regardant cette grande beauté qu'est l'océan._

_« Je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier, Marco. Mei est la seule femme que j'ai aimée. L'oublier m'est tout bonnement impossible. Je continuerai de l'aimer, même si je tombe amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle sera toujours là ! Dit-il en désignant son cœur »_

* * *

><p>Mizuiro n'arrivait pas à le regarder en face tellement elle avait honte.<p>

« Tu… Tu étais là ?! Mais, pourtant, je… S'arrêta-t-il en voyant la jeune femme pleurer à chaudes larmes ; Pauvre idiote… Si tu nous espionnais, autant le faire jusqu'au bout. »

Et pof ! Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la bleutée, avant de les retirer rapidement, ne voulant pas subir un brusque saut d'humeur de la jeune femme.

* * *

><p><span>Flash Back<span>

_« Et qui est cette fameuse personne ? Questionna Marco avec son flegme naturel Même si je crois déjà savoir la réponse_

_-C'est possible. Enfin, je suis presque sûr de ce que je ressens._

_-Ne serait-ce pas une touffe bleue au sacré caractère et ayant un penchant pour l'alcool ?_

_-On ne peut rien te cacher, mon cher phénix…_

* * *

><p>Les pleurs de Mizuiro s'intensifièrent, au détriment d'Ace, qui finit par la prendre dans ses bras.<p>

« -J'espère que ce sont des larmes de joie !

-Dis-le-moi… »

Sa phrase n'avait été qu'un murmure. Mizuiro savait que c'était un peu fleur bleue, mais elle voulait l'entendre. Ace, lui, allait avoir beaucoup de mal à répondre aux attentes de la jeune femme. Trois mots, sept lettres, c'était pourtant simple, mais pas pour lui.

« -Disons que… Je ne suis pas si insensible à ton charme que ça…

-Mais encore ? Ajouta Mizuiro, qui voulait cette phrase innocente malgré son petit sourire. »

Ace prit son courage à deux mains, se disant que ce n'était pas la mort de dire ces mots. Ses paroles n'avaient été qu'un chuchotement, un murmure.

« Je crois… Que je t'aime plus que tout »

* * *

><p><span>Note de l'auteur<span>

Enfin. Ce chapitre était plus dur à écrire parce que dès que je me mets à écrire une déclaration d'amour, ça devient un peu fleur-bleue… D'ailleurs j'ai besoin d'avis sur ma fin parce que j'ai besoin de savoir si c'est trop… Cucul la praline. J'ai eut du mal à oser le poster. Allez, plus qu'un chapitre avec la clique de Barbe Blanche et c'est la délivrance –auteur victime de surdose des WhiteBeard Pirates–


End file.
